Sora uta
by Tetsuki
Summary: Going to a new school is always hard, but even hard when you are dorm mates with some very eccentric people. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sora uta (sky song)

Chapter: 1? (1, 156)

Chapter Title: Welcome.

Author: HellsEternalFlame / Tetsuki

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.

Beta: none, sorry --

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer:

Mae: Is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.

No, then we guess we don't own it shrugs.

Summary: Going to a new school is always hard, but even hard when you are dorm mates with some very eccentric people.

Author's note:  
Mae: ITS ME! Hellseternalflame.  
Sammy: Yeah, and me. Tetsuki

Mae: wow, this is the best collaboration ever (including by me)!

Sammy: --

* * *

The new kid, never a good position to be in, especially when going to a school like the one he stood in front of right now. First day of the third year of high school. He was now moving into an in dorm school. And to be frank he was scared shitless. As he searched the campus for the room that was assigned to him, he figured he'd get a good sleep now, and he'd be ready to face everything in the morning. Looking at the sheet of paper in his hand, he sighed. He was now in search for dorm 69.

As he walked in he found all the halls empty, after find his sub dorm 999 he slipped in to find he shared the sub dorm with 3 others. Reaching his room 3 he found all his stuff packed up. Sighing he collapsed on his bed and instantly failing asleep. Missing the start of the pounding music just down the hall.

He woke up dressing in his uniform, with his regular clothing underneath. The only distinction he had changed his outfit was the neck belt clearly seen through the top of the uniform. As he was making a simple breakfast of toast an O.J that he found in the fridge the only objects not labeled. He could hear snoring clearly through one of the door in the room. When he walked into dorm 69's common room he had to be careful not to step on a few people. Shaking his head he headed for his first class.

"Noki Kimi?" The teacher had called of almost more than half the list and only 3 people have been able to answer. One of those persons being himself. The others being Kaiba, Mokuba who had medium length navy blue hair barely any tan and Dakume Nakita whom had long almost white blue hair and hypnotizing red eyes she was dark in skin tone. By the time the attendance was done only 4 people were able to speak or be awake long enough to answer. The last person to be Tsunami Mako whom had his head laid down and you could only see a bundle of unruly locks.

Half way through sitting not doing anything but staring at the teacher rub his sore temples the announcements went on.

"All students go back to your dorms classes are cancelled due to lack of attendance and lack of teachers. Sorry for the inconvenience." He stood up in confusion watching as the half of the class that was there try to raise the rest. The one known as Kaiba was attempting to wake the sleeping Nakita.

Bored, he began to slowly walk to his dorm. The halls were littered with numerous potted plants as he passed electric blue lockers which were in their prime. He began to idly look out the window and randomly spot medium sized figures, which were students outside, trying to escape the heat.

He followed the newly painter red signs. The girl's dorm was on the left while the boy's dorm was on the right, after a short tunnel-like area. For some reason, he did not like this area, but continued to walk briskly. He walked into the boy's dorm area and towards his assigned room. As he was walking towards the end of the hall, he heard a faintly strange splash emitting from a room. The door opened and a dark blue almost black haired, handsome faced man greeted him, his hair unruly and extremely long. His face was tanned and seemed very rough around the edges.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" he said grinning.

"F-f-fine, thanks" he reply clumsily. He couldn't help but stare at the man's handsome face. He continued to walk, leaving the black haired stranger. He entered his dorm to see a bulge on each couch (there were two), where he assumed (and hoped) were two of his dorm mates slept. Quietly he moved in to his room he closed the door deciding he would personalize it now.

"Ello! Ello! How's things in paradise?" He was shocked to hear a harum-scarum voice in the once silent dorm room. "You see the new kid? I heard from Mako he's as the French say tres adorable." He heard the energetic voice continue from beyond the door.

"Nah, man he hasn't left his room." He heard another tired voice answer.

"Well, I'm about to change that!" The first voice pronounced.

He heard footsteps echo as they approached his door, then his door swung open to reveal blacker than black hair dazzling emerald eyes and a darling smile. There was a shocked scream then a thud distracting him from the sight in front of him he turned his attention back and the god like boy was, gone. He blinked before another head popped in this one was tamed white snow-like hair that attached to a pale head with not as green eyes.

"Hey there, sorry about that, that was 'togi. Here is an early warning, we have lost almost ever newcomer so far, but people in this dorm are as straight as bendy straws." He blinked what did that have to do with anything. "I'm Ryou by the way" the white hair boy spoke as he sat noticing the new kid didn't shift away he continued. "I'll get Jou, he gives all the tours." He pulled out a cell phone then started clicking away.

"Um, okay?" he couldn't help but think Ryou was if only, a little odd. "Does that always happen?" He asked shyly, not wanting to intrude, even though it was his room.

"What the teachers or Otogi?" A new voice asked from the door he had unruly golden hair, amused honey-brown eyes. He was wearing a black unbuttoned button up shirt obviously to big for him he had on tight faded black jeans.

"This is Jou." Ryou nodded to the boy at the door.

"We've meet." The blond named Jou smirked.

"Oh well, Jou?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Whose closet this time?"

"Top, Set. Bottom Baku." Jou answered. "You like?" He did a spine.

"Of course." Ryou smiled standing. "You now what they say..."

"Blondes have more fun." They said together then Ryou kissed the other on the cheek then left.

"C'ya!" The white haired boy left waving.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! Bud, don't you remember me? ... -- oh yeah my hair was red when you last saw me...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME... I'm crushed." He pouted. "Jou, hmm, I know I look a lot different. My hair lightened, naturally I might add, from the strawberry blonde. OMG! I can't believe you forgot me." He pulled out a picture from somewhere, one wasn't to sure where.

He looked at the picture and gasped that was him and his old friend from middle school; he always said he'd make it toUtatsu High.

"Now do you remember me Yugi?"

* * *

End notes: 

Mae: That's it there is no more.  
Sammy: _#Yawn#,_ my ass is tired.  
Mae: yeah, sweet deals, straight goods and.

Sammy: LATAH DAYS


	2. Dorms

Title: Sora uta (sky song)

Chapter: 2? (1, 156)(1,494)

Chapter Title: Dorms.

Author: HellsEternalFlame / Tetsuki

Rating: M

Pairing(s): wouldn't you like to know. Tee hee.

Beta: none, sorry --

Spoilers: this is an AU so no.

Disclaimer:

Mae: Is YuGiOh! (c) Filled with yaoi, violence, and sex.

No, then I guess I don't own it shrugs.  
Sammy: Yeah, that goes for me to.

Summary: Going to a new school is always hard, but even hard when you are dorm mates with some very eccentric people.

Author's note:  
Mae: I'M BACK!

Sammy:... --

Mae: he's here too...  
Sammy: Let's move on...

* * *

"OMG! JOEY!" The smaller literally glomped the taller boy. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hehe I missed to little buddy" The blond was hardly affected by the attack, and hugged back.

"So let's move on with the tour shall we." Yugi accepted the arm held out for him. "Okay, I hope you can still keep up. I'ma starts wit what I usually call 'em, their last name, first name then what they liked to be called. Got that?" The blonde spoke quickly in one breath.

"Yep." The short boy grinned.

"Alright moving on. And try to catch me if you don't understand a statement or phrase." The short boy nodded. "Okay start with your room, since we're already here. 2 escape one to the dorm room, the other well, that's for you to find out, later." Jou opened up Yugi's closet to find it completely empty, feeling around the bottom of the most inward wall which was as the closet all pained black. His hand grabbing something he turned it a door opened revealing the dorm common room. Jumping over the chair as what Jou had previously done. "This is the room, we never use the room much, it's kind of girl T.T so we try to avoid it like the plague." Jou explained.

"T.T?" Yugi asked, more than slightly confused.

"Territory, remember that, we have a sort of dorm dialects you pick it up fairly quickly come." Jou led him back to his sub-dorm of 999. As they stepped in he turned the light on since Yugi has never seen the room with the light on he was shocked it was just so...heavenly? All the walls were white with pastel colour boarders. "Welcome to paradise. Of course this isn't my dorm but it's nice" He walked in over to the wincing boy on the couch.

"Jou, man the light." The boy grimaced. This boy had brown hair and it was cut short and messy.

"Get used to it jock man. You live in paradise." Jou shrugged. "Alright, I call him, jock man, his into sports, big. Honda Hiroto, aka Tris, jock man, Hond, Honda" Yugi waved at Honda before being dragged away.

"Alright, you have two more dorm mates, Ryou and some other guy, but he's not in here a lot. So we move on to room 333." He opened the door to find a normal room not breathtakingly gorgeous but not boringly ugly.

"Welcome to half way to hell" said a girl sitting on the stool in the kitchen area.

"Kita!" Jou exclaimed letting the girl glomp him. "Dakume Nakita. Kita , Naki, Kit, Ruby, Rubes." Jou followed his intro pattern.

"I thought this was a boy only dorm?" Yugi asked curiously at the red-eyed girl.

"It is, Nakita from dorm triple 7 likes to hang out with the guys, she's a tomboy." Yugi blinked cutely confused. He was suppose to believe this girl with baby blue hair, red eyes wearing, a baby blue, shoulder less (1) flowing sweater with a simple pair of bleached jeans and an elegant white belt was a tomboy? Nakita noticed the stare, answered his unasked question.

"I'm a tomboy with fashion sense and a make up bag" She shrugged. "Now, come in already." She ushered them in. "MOKIE, NAMI, DICE! VISITORS!" 3 heads popped out a of their hair black in colour. One was the boy was greeted him before, the other Kaiba, Mokuba from his homeroom, and that 'togi kid from his room.

"Oh, cutie from paradise" Togi grinned stepping out of his room.

"Your dorm" Jou whispered to Yugi who nodded. The others stepped out as well.

"Alright let's start. Fish-boy, Tsunami Mako, Mako, Ko, Tsu, Nami" He pointed to the one that said hi to him earlier. "Next Jerk, Ryuji Otogi, dice-boy, bastard, dicey, asshole, 'togi and some not so nice ones." Jou glared at the smiling boy. "Last, but most important to this dorm, Kuba, Kaiba Mokuba, Kuba, Mokie, Kai never Kaiba." Jou finished.

"Hey there!" All three greeted.

"Hello." Yugi greeted shyly back, still taking in the blue walls and green carpeting.

"Okay, let's move out what you are about to see might shock you and or taint your innocence." He warned as they walked out of the dorm to go to the last one. "I warn you now, attacking is very common in here, watch out for sharp objects, flying and or running objects and or people and take off your shoes before entering."

Jou threw open the door. "Welcome to hell, dorm 666. Home to all creatures of the night; first let's meet Ishtar right this way please." Yugi looked around to find red walls with black furniture. "Now please be cautious of virgin eyes." Jou opened the green door and walked into a room. The room in contrast to the door was painted a sand coloured and there was actually a moral of the pyramids on one wall the other was of a jungle; the empty wall was still the sand colored but was covered in posters of snakes. The ground was actually covered in sand, so that's why you had to go bare foot in this dorm. When one looked up they would see a beautiful almost cloudless sky done to perfection. "ELLO!" Jou called, hearing water assuming someone was in the shower. The sound stopped and out stepped a tanned blond with mischievous lavender eyes his only clothing being a towel. "Malik --' where's Marik?" Jou asked not surprised.

"Waking Bakura" The blond shrugged searching the drawers

"Shitar Malik, Malik, Mali-kun, Shi. He is not a residence of this dorm, he is in paradise so you'll meet him later." Jou then escorted Yugi out of the room hearing.

"Ah Ha! I knew Marik took my pants!" In the distance.

"Okay, next we have Kura's room, watch out for Cho." Jou warned as they walked up to a dark blue door.

"Kura! Ishtar!" He called before entering into the dark room. Yugi stood rigged as he say glowing icy blue eyes in the darkness. He then squeaked when his childhood friend was knocked down to the grown by those speeding blue eyes. He calmed down when Jou stood and turned on the light revealing an amazing moral of walls. The ceiling was just like in the previous room with the sky painted on but instead of the day sky it was a sunset. The walls were a mirage of 3D waterfalls and stars and mountain cliffs with a bunch of wolves. Just like the other room there was no bed, but instead just a cot. It was just as spectacular as the last room if not more. "Cho we have a guest." The bundle of fur and blue eyes jumped off Jou and onto Yugi, knocking him down. "That is Cho." Jou introduced the white and grey husky/wolf mix with icy blue eyes. "Hey, Cho? Where's Bakura?" Jou asked scratching behind the dogs ears. The little pup barked happily before pulling at Jounouchi's ultra tight pant leg dragging him through the dorm, effectively getting Yugi to follow. When they got to the living room Cho stop and barked running into a person that looked almost identical to Ryou except his eyes were the same colour as fluufy and his hair was wilder not to mention the sadistic glint in his eye.

"Who's the midget?" The white haired one asked he was lying on a bed. Yes there were beds in the living room; it's just the way things work in hell.

"He's not a midget 'Kura." Jou defended his friend.

"He's like mini yami, just cute." Another voice spoke, and Yugi looked over to where the voice came from, finding a kitchen like area. Standing there with no shirt showing off a well toned stomach just like the one he saw on Malik, come to think of it, he almost looked exactly like Malik, except his eyes were almost insane.

"The Ryou look alike is Kura, he doesn't like his last name, don't give him a nickname unless you bet him at something." Jou smirked. "Next is Mar, Marik Ishtar, Ishtar, Mar, assassin he will most likely nickname you before you even have the chance.

"I can't wait to tell the damn pharaoh about his own little twerp." The Ryou look alike laughed.

"Where is Yami anyways?" Jou asked.

"He'll be here for tonight, he went to visit his parents this summer remember." Jou nodded at Marik he meet them once scary people.

"Okay, I'll show you mine, then 'Kita will take you to the ladies of 69." Jou led them away from that room. "Alright, rules of my room don't touch the posters." Yugi wondered if Jou's walls were like the other rooms. As he stepped in he saw glowing red eyes, beside a pair of glowing gold eyes and two other pair of glowing green eyes, what was it with this dorm and glowing eyes?

* * *

1 - The outfit from the Love Letter album by Hitomi Shimatani

Mae: Well, that's it for today, the last two chapters were mostly written by me so I'll do half of the next one, then it's all up to Sammy-boy here. Notice how no one reviewed...sad disappointing, BLAH!

Sammy: A heh heh! They BEST review… READY for the next part!

Mae: ROFL, wait, WTF, LMAO! ANYWAYS **rolls eyes **let's move on. Peace buhbyes and teddybears luv ya mae.

Sammy: Yeah, what she said **shifty eyes** keep it real

Mae: we are so weird --


End file.
